Jane Vaughn
Jane Vaughn '''(born '''Anastacia Valieri) was a student at Lakehurst Secondary School before transferring to Degrassi Community School in Season 7. She is the sister of Lucas Valieri. She is portrayed by Paula Brancati. Character History Season 7 After the Lakehurst burns down, all the students from there were forced to come to Degrassi. This includes Jane, who makes friends with Manny and Darcy, and they go on a skiing trip together. After returning from the trip, Jane finds out that someone was spiking drinks and raping girls at the party they attended in the ski lodge. She then tells Manny and Darcy what she heard about the rapist, and says she was glad it wasn't one of Degrassi's students, not knowing that Darcy was a victim. In Death or Glory, Part 1, Jane becomes better acquainted with Spinner after she is late for class, and is forced by Ms. Hatzilakos to attend a peace meeting for the unity of Degrassi and Lakehurst with Spinner as a penalty. The two later go on a date together, but the night is cut short when she playfully nudges him in the groin, which causes Spinner an excessive amount of pain. Spinner leaves the date in a rush, and Jane believes at first that Spinner was simply running out on her, but later understands when Spinner tells her that he was recently diagnosed with testicular cancer. Spinner also admits that he's been fighting various students at school to prove his masculinity. After some tension between the two over Spinner's fighting, the two become an item and stay strong throughout Spinner's operation to remove the cancer. Later, with chemotherapy making him nauseous, Spinner begins smoking marijuana to ease his discomfort. Spinner also begins spending time with his ex-girlfriend Darcy. Jane disapproves of this, and the two have some issues before they reconcile. Seeking new interests after Spirit Squad, Jane joins the Archery Club and is hopeless at it until Darcy shows her how. They begin to bond and become friends. Darcy helps Jane work out Spinner's guy-isms, but when Darcy confides to Jane about Peter having bad breath, Jane accidentally blurts it out to their entire class. However, they make up. At graduation, Spinner, ecstatic that his cancer is in remission, is determined to pass exams with Jimmy's help. But, when a great opportunity comes to Spinner's band, a problem comes up: he doesn't know if he should stay in high school with Jane and Studz, or study hard with Jimmy and graduate high school, even though he hadno real plans. Against the advice of Jimmy and Jane, Spinner decides to take the opportunity for his band, which ends up being a poor decision. He attempts to take his science exam without studying, but is saved midway through when Jimmy pulls the fire alarm, therefore postponing the exam for another four days. In the season finale, Spinner kept his promise to Jimmy and is able to walk across the stage for his diploma and graduate in the Class of 2007. Season 8 In [[Fight the Power|'Fight the Power']], Jane loves football and wants to play, but since there is no girls' team, her only other option is playing with the boys, which isn't easy. As Jane makes the team, the boys on the team make her life hell. When a game starts, she is the best of all, but Derek makes the team lose. He blames it on Jane, causing the rest of the team to wonder if Jane can play football. Peter hosts an after party, but he is disappointed with Darcy, who couldn't make it because of a four-month trip she tells him about at the last minute. Mia falls for Peter and shows him comfort. The next day at practice, Jane complains that she had nothing to do with the team losing. After practice, Derek and Bruce attack Jane, leaving her in pain, and Spinner angry. In [[Lost in Love|'Lost In Love']], Spinner and Jane have plans for next year - she'll start pre-law and he'll attend police college. When he doesn't get in, he can't bear to tell her, so he lies. Jane catches him and starts to wonder if her future includes him. Desperate to win Jane back, Spinner sneaks into the Leadership Convention Jane is speaking at and proposes. When Jane turns him down, Spinner breaks up with her, but when Jane realizes she needs Spinner in her life, she worries she won't be able to win him back. In [[Jane Says|'Jane Says']], The Shep has returned after his sensitivity training and it’s Spirit Week at Degrassi. However, spirits are anything but high at home for Jane, because she struggles to get her dropout brother, Lucas, off the couch. Despite Jane’s efforts, Jane’s mom believes Lucas could benefit from some father/son time. However, Jane doesn’t want her father in her life. Her friends and family don’t understand why she hates him. Truthfully, neither does Jane. Jane admits to herself that her issues with her dad go deeper than the divorce when she begins to have repressed memories of her father sexually abusing her. Jane is very confused and feels alone. Lucas gives Jane a hard time for creating tension between mom and dad. But when Lucas finally sees the truth, they stand up to their father and the whole family goes into counseling. In [[Danger Zone|'Danger Zone']], Blue asks Holly J. to the winter dance using a romantic presentation during class, but she has a crush on her co-worker, Spinner, and she says she has to work. The truth, however, is that it was her night off, and she only wants to spend time with Spinner at the Dot Grill. When Holly J. and Spinner are alone in the Dot after work, a former Lakehurst student comes into the Dot with a gun. When Blue comes to the door, Holly J. is forced to answer and she spells out "gun" in the fog on the window. Spinner eventually gets shot by accident after the student didn't intend to come in there and hurt anybody. In panic, Holly J. reveals her feelings for Spinner. She then convinces the gunman to come out of the Dot with her, and Spinner gets rushed to the hospital with Jane by his side. Spinner says to Holly J. that if it wouldn't have been for her, he would be dead; he had heard everything she said, but reminds her of his relationship with Jane. Season 9 In [[Close To Me|'Close to Me']], Jane and Declan are put in charge of the school play. She finds Declan egotistical, but charming. Jane helps plan Spinner's housewarming part since he is the new owner of Peter's loft. She decides to invite Declan. At the end of the party Jane and Declan come up with a subject for the school play. Declan offers to walk her home, but she rejects. After the party, Spinner invites her to move in. She is surprised and leaves without giving him an answer. She decides to talk to Manny, telling her she thinks she is falling for Declan. She feels too comfortable around Spinner and feels like she is being treated like "just one of the guys." Manny tells her to go for it. Jane goes over Declan's house to work on the play, but after a talk, they kiss. The next day, she talks to Manny and she decides to break up with Spinner. When she walks into The Dot to break up with him, she chickens out at the last minute and tells him she's not ready to move in and decides to continue to cheat on Spinner. In [[Wanna Be Startin' Something|'Wanna Be Startin Something']], Holly J. and Jane pair up for a business project at school. They decide to turn their school project into reality and start their own babysitting business. Jane and Holly J. grow closer as friends, and Holly J reveals she has a crush on Declan. When Holly J. goes to surprise Jane on the job, she catches Declan and Jane kissing on their client's front porch. Holly J. confronts Jane the next day, and Jane tells her that Spinner told her that Holly J. had a crush on him. After a talk with Holly J., Jane decides Spinner is the right choice, and she tells Declan that she can't cheat anymore, breaking up with him. She tells Holly J. that she won't tell Spinner, and Holly J. agrees that she'll keep it a secret from him. In [[Start Me Up|'Start Me Up']], she is seen as the STUDz new lead singer. She is suspicious of Victoria's meth issue and hears her snorting it in the bathroom stall. She tells Peter, but he is skeptical. Peter dumps Victoria and apologizes to Jane and Spinner for not believing them. Jane and the STUDz invite Peter back into the band later on and he accepts. The band's new name is now Janie and the STUDz featuring Peter Stone. In [[Keep On Loving You|'Keep On Loving You']], Jane is nervous about the play being so close. She tries to be there for her best friend, Holly J., when Declan won't tell her he loves her back. The day of the play, Chantay gets sick and Jane has to fill in her spot as the snobby cheerleader in the play. Either way around, Jane does a good job and the play gets a lot of attention. In [[Degrassi Takes Manhattan|'Degrassi Takes Manhattan']], Jane is ready to graduate, and ready to tell her beau Spinner that she's going to go to a college in California. Spinner gets mad because he thought the summer would be just them two. Jane nervous leaves to go graduate, and is upset when she doesn't see Spin there. When she is giving her graduation speech she is then releaved to see Spinner there, not mad anymore. The next day, she goes to Declan's Pool Party, not knowing Spinner is going yet. When her and Holly J go change, they talk about how her having an affair with Declan helped Holly J become Declan's girlfriend. Spinner overhears this because he is there to surprise Jane, and when she walks out she is ready for a rude awakening. Spinner is on fire and he is mad as mad can be. He breaks up with Jane and punches Declan. Jane is so upset, and Holly J and Declan try to cheer her up. They then invite her to go to Manhattan with them, she says "yes". Jane goes to Manhattan and site sees and shops with Holly J and Declan, but then leaves them to have a little romance of their own without her. While, walking Jane runs into a dog and his owner. It turns out the owner of the dog is the owner and guitarist of the famous New York Indie's Band, Flashin' Midnight. They begin to talk and she learns his name is George. She tells him that she's a good singer, and he tells her that they're looking for a new lead, because his lead is his ex-girlfriend, and they just broke up. So, Jane goes to the place where they rehearse and before you know it she's the new lead. Later on, she tells Holly J and Declan, and Holly J interviews her on TVM. At, Declan's party Jane and George make out and start a thing. But, the day after Jane is dumped as lead singer when George gets back together with the old lead. Crushed again Jane, gets a text saying Spinner and Emma are getting married. She gets Declan and Holly J to go home with her to stop the wedding. Holly J and Declan are sort of against this so they stall, Jane lies to them when they get gas, that she just wants to listen to music in the car, but then she takes the keys and drives off. She manages to get to the wedding intime, to tell Spin, but she realizes he's happy and tells him goodluck and they give each other the last hug and kiss. Manny doesn't know this and walks in. Jane and Manny get into a catfight, until Manny gets pushed down, and Spinner breaks them up, and tells Manny what is going on. Later on, Jane is ready to leave with Holly J and Declan who have managed to get there by ferry, but Emma tells them to stay for the party. They stay and have a good time. Mentions In Love Lockdown (1), 'Declan wins the grundy award for the play "Space Awakening" for help directing the play last year. Before dedicating the whole award to Holly J in an attempt on winning her back from the clutches from Sav, he mentions that Jane Vaughn should be receiving this award along with them, but she's off to bigger and better things at Stanford. Quotes *(To Peter) Damn! No keeping that jungle breath a secret! *(To Derek) Look I caught the ball you missed the block, I Would of scored!- Fight the power *Jane: "Why do you think it took him so long to put me to bed?" Lucas: "He said... you took forever to fall asleep." Jane: "Did he tell you to keep it a secret too?" Trivia *Both of Jane's relationships were crushes of Holly J.'s, who revealed she loved Spinner in [[Danger Zone|'Danger Zone]] and began dating Declan in Waiting For a Girl Like You. *Changed her name because she was embarrassed of her brother, Lucas Valieri. *She was molested by her dad as a child, revealed in episode Jane Says. *Jane is the Aunt of Mia's daughter, Isabella. Relationships *Gavin "Spinner" Mason **First Relationship: ***Start Up: "Pass the Dutchie" (710) ***Broke Up: "Lost in Love (1)" (809) ****Reason: Spinner lied about getting into the police college. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: "Lost in Love (2)" (809) ***Broke Up: "Degrassi Takes Manhattan" '''(920) ****Reason: Spinner found out about Jane's affair with Declan. *Declan Coyne **Start Up: "Close to Me" (904) **Broke Up: '''"Wanna Be Startin' Something'" (906) ***Reason: Jane realized it was wrong to cheat on Spinner with Declan. Gallery 082.jpg|Jane and Spinner in If This is it 160x110 91 drama.jpg|Jane in Jane Says 320x240 905 18.jpg|Jane with the Studz 88 wo Logo 400 267.jpg Jane1.jpg|Jane in football uniform Jane Fight The Power.jpg|Jane dealing with the Football team Normal degrassi9040005-new.jpg|Jane in "Close To Me" Janespinner2.jpg Declan and Jane.jpg JanesLastKiss.jpg jane on stairs.jpg 12.png Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Female Characters Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Degrassi Movie Category:Friendships Category:Friends with Benefits Category:Love Triangles Category:Relationships Category:Affairs Category:Cheating Category:Siblings Category:Studz Category:Band Category:Singer Category:Musician Category:Sports Category:Athlete Category:Bullying Category:Family Issues Category:Sexual Harrasment Category:Abuse Category:Rape Category:Coping Category:Drinking Category:Party Category:Fights Category:Lakehurst High School Category:Graduation Category:Canadian Category:Breakups Category:Coping Category:Caucasian